


Fated Meeting

by StormyCloudz



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, slight mention of Anna, slight mention of Medeus, slight mention of Naga, slight mention of Sharena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudz/pseuds/StormyCloudz
Summary: Fighting for another god in an unknown world isn’t something that Alfonse wanted. Yet he couldn’t reject Naga’s plea for help. Hearing that his world and all the others are in danger if her warriors lost, he had to fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I’m in Kiralfonse hell, I decided to contribute by writing this. Based on/inspired by Dissidia 012 Duodecim Story Chapter 4 : Yuna. Implied Kiralfonse. Also, Grace is my Kiran in this story.

Fighting for another god in an unknown world isn’t something that Alfonse wanted. Yet he couldn’t reject Naga’s plea for help. It was her intervention that saved his world from destruction. Through her, he learned of the war taking place in another world. A war fought between her and Medeus’s warriors. Hearing that his world and all the others are in danger if her warriors lost, he had to fight.

 

Yet it was all too ironic that Veronica was chosen to fight for Naga as well. “Embla is in as much danger as Askr.” She told him after they battled against Shadows, Medeus’s foot soldiers. “It’s my world too.”

 

They both had traveled together to find their Fire Emblem, however...

 

“Veronica? Veronica? Where are you?” he looked around. No sign of the tome-bearing girl anywhere. “Looks like I’m alone.”

 

He looks down at Breidablik in his hand. “What would you have done, if you were here?”

 

Just how could she do it? Summon heroes from this relic? Maybe he could…

 

He lifts it as his hand wraps around the handle, his finger pulls on the trigger and… nothing. He sighed as he lowered the relic. Even here, only _she_ can use it.

 

“Oh well, wishful thinking.” He turns as a black-haired woman in a white cape ran and stopped in front of him. He gasped.

 

“Oh, sorry.” She apologized. “You okay?” It’s _her_.

 

She ran past then turned to face him. “Oh, you shouldn’t be here for too long. It’s not safe.”

 

“Grace.” Alfonse gasped.

 

The woman tilted her head. “Have I… seen you somewhere before? Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you later.” She ran.

 

“It’s her. It’s really her.” Alfonse marveled. He ran in her direction, “Grace, wait!”

 

* * *

 

Where the woman went led him outside to a field of grass. He looked around. Just how could the woman have appeared and disappear without a trace? How long was she even in this war? Wait…

 

“You weren’t at the Sanctuary with the others. That means… you’re a warrior of Medeus. Did you forget about me? About our time together? Even Veronica?”  He pondered aloud. He took a deep breath.

 

“I have to find her.” He resolved. “I’m sure she’ll remember everything if we talked.”

 

* * *

 

“You… what are you doing here?” Veronica questioned as she glared at her enemy. _Grace_. Even _she’s_ here too?

 

“Bringing you down, tyrant,” was the terse reply. “Why else would I be here?”

 

“So they called you here to defeat me?” Medeus must be desperate then. Either that or…. “It seems that you have forgotten something.”

 

“Enough stalling,” the woman barked. “Let’s get this over with already.”

 

“Foolish summoner, you are under their control. Very well, I shall grant your wish!” Veronica opens her tome but-

 

“Veronica, wait!”

 

“Alfonse?” Veronica questioned as the blue-haired boy rushes into her view.

 

“Don’t worry; I can take care of this myself.” Veronica assured him.

 

The black-haired woman turned her gaze to the blue-haired boy. “Alfonse?” she echoed the name. It feels familiar somehow, someway…

 

“No,” Alfonse declared. “I won’t let you. She’ll understand if I tell her. I know she will remember. Please, just trust me.”

 

“Are you certain?” he heard Veronica question before he walked to the woman.

 

“Hey, it’s me, Alfonse. From Askr, remember?”

 

“I don’t know any Alfonses.” The woman bluntly responded. “Move,” she commanded. “This has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Yes, it does.” Alfonse protested. “It has a lot to do with me. Don’t you remember, our time together? I don’t remember everything, but I remember you. I definitely remember you.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“You fought, to keep us safe. You told me all kinds of stories.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The woman declared. “Now - move. I won’t hesitate to get through you.”

 

“I won’t move. I know you won’t do it.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Grace,” the boy approached her. “I wanted to see you again.” He confessed. It was undeniable, even when she told him that she had to leave; his heart broke. It hurt even more than when Zacharias disappeared. After she left; he hid his sadness with a cool façade. But even without turning around, he could feel Sharena and Anna’s worrying glances they send behind his back.

 

“If you just remember, we don’t have to fight anymore.” He implored her. “I’ll stay and watch over you until you do.” He declared. “So please… come with us.”

 

“Look-I,” the woman’s words were cut short as an ally appears at her side: a man in a sickly pallor as he summoned an orb of violet energy.

 

“Look out!” she shouted as she ran towards Alfonse, just as the man threw the orb.

 

“Huh?” the boy asked before the woman shoved him away, taking the brunt of the dark magic as she fell to the floor. “Grace!”

 

Veronica rushed to her side, “Grace, hang in there.” Even without raising her voice, Alfonse could sense her worry.

 

“You warriors are an impudent lot, meddling in the fates of others.”  The man reprimanded as Alfonse turned his attention to him.

 

“You, you’re my enemy.” Alfonse declared.

 

“Amusing, isn’t it?” the man sneered. “The girl was fated to fall against Veronica, yet she had fallen defending another enemy.”

 

“Veronica,” Alfonse ordered as he unsheathed his sword. “Take Grace somewhere safe. You," the man grinned as Alfonse brandished his sword at him, "I will end you here myself!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think Alfonse's fighting?


End file.
